


Jawaban Lalu

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Sweet EscapE (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Gen, Idols, Second Thought
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Kalau “tidak” adalah jawaban Nana waktu itu ...





	Jawaban Lalu

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sweet EscapE © kiyoshin_. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** AR.

Pacaran dengan _idol_ , khususnya dengan bias sendiri, memang rasanya tidak mungkin bagi mayoritas orang. Nana juga berpikir seperti itu, apalagi sebelum perjalanannya ke Venesia yang mengubah hidup gadis itu selamanya.

Nana rasa, pertemuannya dengan Jun di kota indah itu memang sebuah takdir. Dia dibiarkan menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang paling ia idolakan di seluruh dunia, dibiarkan memuaskan hati bersama orang yang selama ini hanya dapat ia tatap dari kejauhan, dan dibiarkan jatuh cinta kepada orang yang selama ini sudah mencuri hatinya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Nana bertanya-tanya, seandainya ia menolak pernyataan perasaan Jun waktu itu, apa yang akan terjadi kini?

Nana menghela napas. Jika itu yang terjadi dulu, maka Nana yang sekarang hanyalah seorang penggemar yang mencintai biasnya.

Ya, tidak lebih.


End file.
